Nightfrost
The runt of her litter, Nightfrost is a small tortoiseshell she-cat. Her eyes are green, and her muzzle, paws, tailtip, and stomach are white. She often refuses to look anyone in the eyes when talking. Server History Nightfrost is the smallest of Alliumstripe's kits. She was born into ShadowClan as the youngest of her litter. Considering that Alliumstripe's roleplayer has since left the server, she will likely retain her status as her mother's only runt. She was named after her grandmother, Nightclaw. A potential warrior name for her was Nightfall, if she was turned more hostile, though this did not come to pass. RP History Kit This was the happiest time of this cat's life. Nightkit was very close to Alliumstripe, though she often played with her cousins, especially Lionkit and Dovekit. She never wanted to be an apprentice, much less a warrior. Apprentice During the ceremony promoting Nightkit to Nightpaw, Badgerstar assigned Flowerivy to be her mentor. This was not an instance of kin training kin; Flowerivy was the mate of Nightpaw's uncle, Blizzardstreak. When Nightpaw went to touch noses with her, she was scorned by her new mentor, as well as Dappleshade - an experience Nightpaw never forgot, as she still bears a grudge towards both cats. The newly named Dovepaw stood up for her against Flowerivy and Dappleshade, earning Nightpaw's lasting respect and admiration. Scared by this harsh treatment by her mentor, Nightpaw sought out Alliumstripe, who offered to take her into the territory along with her own new apprentice, Lionpaw. However, Flowerivy stole her away when Alliumstripe's back was turned, beginning Nightpaw's training. Nightpaw quickly grew to resent Flowerivy even more than she already did. Her mentor disliked the fact that she was a shy, introverted runt, and the apprentice disliked her mentor's harsh attitude and callousness. As her training progressed, she grew more and more upset and reserved, longing for the days of Nightkit. However, midway through her training, Flowerivy died from unrelated causes. Nightpaw was shocked by this, but not upset. She was then handed over to Daffodiltail for training. At first, Nightpaw was scared of her new mentor, as she was certain that nothing would change. However, Daffodiltail treated her more fairly, and, over time, Nightpaw began to open up to her. One day, Dovepaw joined Nightpaw and Daffodiltail in the territory after a day of training. After Daffodiltail left, Dovepaw revealed to her cousin that she has been training in the Dark Forest. Nightpaw protested, worrying that her cousin would end up a murderer - she lacked knowledge of what had already happened to Dawnfeather - and Dovepaw stated that she felt no one in ShadowClan cared about her. Nightpaw took this personally, as she always looked up to and admired her cousin, and was very crushed. This was the last time she spoke to Dovepaw as Nightpaw, as the next time they saw eachother was their Warrior ceremony. Warrior Nightfrost tried to speak to Dovewatcher, but was unable to heal the rift between them. She remains resentful of her status as Warrior, and distrustful of the majority of the clan - with the exception of Daffodiltail and her parents. She believes the other members of ShadowClan have doomed her to be a Warrior against her will. One day, Dappleshade approached her, asking if he could talk for a bit. Believing that he wanted to hurt her like he had when she was an apprentice, Nightfrost responded very defensively. Dappleshade confessed that he was sorry that he had hurt her feelings so badly, which gave Nightfrost a spark of hope for the future. He stated that he was accepting of her being a runt, which made her feel a lot less depressed. Nightfrost was torn between her desire to do what was right and her loyalty to Daffodiltail. StarClan Nightfrost gave the life of compassion to Hollowstar. Character Development Nightfrost was originally very naiive about the world, as one would expect from a kit. The rough treatment she received during her apprenticeship combined with her sensitive nature, however, led to her shyness becoming even more pronounced, to the extent where she often won't look others in the eye when talking. While training with Daffodiltail has given her some hope that cats can be good, her fight with Dovewatcher has made her a lot more despondent. Dappleshade's statement has given her a bit more confidence about her runty status. Quotes Dappleshade: "Hey Nightfrost, er, can I talk to you for a bit?" Nightfrost: "What, so that now that Flowerivy's gone you can take her role as my tormentor?" - Dappleshade approaching Nightfrost to apologise. - Nightpaw: "I don't like Flowerivy... she's really mean...why did Badgerstar make her my mentor?" - Nightpaw to Alliumstripe on the first day of her apprenticeship. - Flowerivy: "Badgerstar is really stupid to give me a cat that doesn’t even act like ''me!" '''Dappleshade:' "Yeah, must be such a disappointment for you. But hey, you're her mentor, perhaps you can get her to act like you through training. I'm sure you can do something like that." Nightpaw: "Who would ever want to act like you?" - The incident on the first day of Nightpaw's apprenticeship. - Nightpaw: "Dovepaw, cats go to the Dark Forest because they're murderers. Why do you listen to them? How do you know the cats there aren't leading you astray? I'm not too sure about StarClan either, but at least they don't kill. Whether StarClan is always going to be there or not isn't too important to me; what makes you so sure that the Dark Forest is any more permanent?" Dovepaw: ”They teach me things and offer guidance, I make the final decision. I know they’re always going to be there because they’re the only ones who gave me a chance.” Nightpaw: "I never gave you anything except a chance, Dovepaw." - Nightpaw's unresolved arguement with Dovepaw. - Nightpaw: "I don't know...I can't leave her on her own like that. She's always been nice to me..." - Nightpaw asking Daffodiltail for advice after the fight with Dovepaw.Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:The New Generation